battlebearsfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Bears Zombies
★★★★★ Best Games of the Year -TouchArcade ★★★★★ Top 100 iPhone Games -iLounge bbz.jpg|The Battle Bears Zombie Icon '' ''“Battle Bears is a must have!” -SlideToPlay “A survival shooter with a ridiculous story line that is almost worth the price of entry by itself.” – Touch Arcade “The story for Battle Bears is hilarious, it’s one of the main reasons I kept on through the levels.” ''-TouchGen ''"That one game that brings everything you've experienced up to that point sharply into focus. A gaming epiphany... Friends, I have found that game, and it is Battle Bears." ''-iPhoneLife.com ''"This is the Pulp Fiction of iPhone games." -? Battle Bears: Zombies! Is the first game SkyVu made for Battle Bears. It is available on the iOS App Store in both free and full versions. Controls You are allowed to fire your weapon by using one thumb (first touch) to look around and aim at enemies and then using your other thumb (second touch) to fire the currently held weapon. An alternate style of gameplay is available in the 'pause' menu, which can be accessed by tapping the pink huggable head in the top right of the screen. You can switch to your other weapon by tapping the grey box in the top left of the screen, which holds a small, black illustration of the weapon you will change to. Story The story begins with the Battle Bear Oliver carting away mystical treasures in a unicorn-drawn wagon. A wheel axle snaps, causing the unicorns to crash and fall to the ground with the cart. Oliver resourcefully uses the bags containing the treasures as sandbags, building a defense against the Huggables that are chasing him. Stage by stage, Oliver confronts the deadly Bearbershop Quartet, the dreaded Bearzerker, the Marecraft Carrier and the ferocious Colbear. At one point, the soldier Sanchez comes in a Pelican't in an attempt to rescue Oliver, but Huggables somehow manage to get onboard and swarm the Pelican't, causing it to crash. After beating all of the aforementioned bosses, Oliver sees a dark temple emerge from the ground with a mysterious bear on top of it. The mysterious figure performs some kind of ritual and summons the corpses of all the Huggables that Oliver killed in an attack called the Zombocalypse , but Oliver finds the Infinite Ammo Shotgun nearby stored in a glass case and takes it, proceeding to deal with the situation. When he is about to be killed by a zombie, Oliver is rescued by his brother Riggs and other Battle Bears. Available Weapons In the order they are unlocked: Assault Rifle, Unicorn Horn Crossbow, Flamethrower, Bearzooka, Jackalope Slingshot, Swear-a-Phone, Machine Gun, Laser, Unicorn Blood, Pot-o-gold and Infinite Ammo Shotgun. Note: Unicorn Blood is not a weapon, but a fortification that instantly kills any Huggables that come into contact with the sandbags. Only three layers of it can be applied per level, however. Bosses In the order that they are encountered, the bosses are: the Bearbershop Quartet, the Bearzerker, the Marecraft Carrier, the Colbear, and the Zombocalypse. Trivia *Oliver did not actually kill the leader of the Zombocalypse . The boss was about to hug Oliver when Riggs appeared and shot the wizard. *This is the first Battle Bears game released. *The game originally had a different set of cutscenes but these were later replaced to fit the storyline. *Before, in the end, Oliver woke up and realized that it was all a dream. However, that part has since been deleted. Category:Battle Bears: Zombies Category:Battle Bears Category:Games Category:Oliver Category:Riggs Category:Huggable